Forever
by imjustaguywholikesbloodties
Summary: A different love story
1. True Love

I do not own anything or anyone. I have no idea who said the quote.

_

* * *

_

_When God created True Love, he look one precious soul and divided it in two. _

_He sent each half down to earth, and destined that they would one day find each other, join as one and be whole and complete. _

_Always believe in true love, for it is out there._

* * *

I have no idea where I am going after the first few chapters, so please bear with me.

Any reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Dream Lovers

She was running through the forest, her dark hair flying behind her. Her hands clutched her long flowing skirt so she would not fall. She had never felt so wild and free. She giggled as she heard the young man behind her declare that he would catch her. She tried to run faster, she didn't want him to catch her yet, this game was too much fun.

If the villagers knew how they chased after each other, they'd get it for sure. The punishment would be especially harsh if these two were caught, a union between two of such different classes was unforgivable. She was married and from a wealthy and distinguished family, and he was the son of peasants. The lovers didn't care; they knew they belonged together.

He ran after her until they came to where the river divided, that is where he caught her and swooped her up in his arms and kissed her.

"I caught you." He said as he kissed her again.

"Yes, you did." She giggled as she kissed him back.

The two continued kissing as he set her on her feet and reached around to undo the ties of her dress. As hands roamed they slowly undressed each other, cherishing each second they were together. Somehow as they lay on the grassy bank of the river in each other's arms after their lovemaking, they knew their time was ending.

"I want to see them." He said, breaking the peaceful silence.

"You know you can't." She replied sadly.

"But they are my children, not his. You know they are mine and I should be with you, my son, and my daughter."

"It's not that simple, you know that." She said as she untangled herself from his body and started to dress. "He'll kill you for just stepping foot near our home or family. I can't lose you yet."

He started to dress too. She always thought he looked so handsome with his dark hair and bright blue eyes. She loved his eyes.

"But your not his family, they are not his family. We are supposed to be together."

The lovers heard a rustle behind them and didn't have a chance to think before they were grabbed. They were taken to the town square and hung, but not before they promised to find each other again.

Vicki Nelson woke with a gasp, drenched in sweat. She had a dream and it seemed so real. She could almost feel the noose tightening around her neck. She'd been having dreams for a few weeks now, ever since they had defeated Astoroth. Every night the dream would have a different man and woman, but the end was always the same – death. Every night she would feel the passion if there was love but she would also feel the pain of the death.

* * *

Please let me know if I should continue.

Any reviews, good or bad, are always appreciated.


	3. Being honest with Henry

Victoria Nelson, PI, crawled out of bed and headed for the shower. She was hoping the hot pounding of the water would relax her. She wanted to stay in the shower under the massaging heat forever, but knew Henry would be there soon. He said he'd be over to work on the latest case after he fed. It wasn't anything special or supernatural, just a missing person case that seems more like a runaway than anything else. They were going to go check out some local clubs where the girl frequented with her friends. Hopefully tonight they would find some leads.

Vicki was enjoying her shower. She was thinking about the feeling of unsatisfied passion left from dream. As she was lathering her body with soap she imagined what it would feel like if Henry's strong hands and long fingers were roaming her body and dreaming of wet kisses starting at her neck and traveling down her body. She reluctantly dragged herself away from her fantasy and washed and rinsed herself. She had just stepped out of the shower when she heard a knock at the door.

"Damn, I must have showered longer than later than I thought." She said quietly to herself. She wrapped herself and a towel and padded over to the door. When she opened it she found a grinning Henry.

"Come on in Henry." She said as he walked in and she shut the door behind him. "I'll be ready in a few minutes." She left the room to get dressed.

"You know I could help you with some of that sexual frustration." He called to her.

He got silence in response, but heard her heartbeat speed up.

A few minutes later she was dressed and ready to go. As she came out Henry noticed how tired she looked.

"Are you getting enough sleep? Maybe you should cut back on the night work." He said, concerned.

"Henry I'm fine. I don't need you to baby me."

"You're not fine, your tired and I'm not babying you." He said walking up to her, cradling the side of her face in his hand and caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Ever since they defeated Astoroth and Vicki woke in Henry's arms, their friendship has grown and they have developed a new closeness. It took Vicki a moment to fight off the desire to change the subject.

"I've been sleeping, I've even been taking naps, I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Why?"

"No. You'll think it's stupid."

"I won't. What's going on Vicki?"

Vicki walked away from him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I've been having weird dreams. They seem really real and I don't think I'm getting any rest."

"How real is really real?"

"Real as in when the girl in the dream dies I can feel it too." Vicki felt she should hold back on feeling the other part of the dreams. "This time she was hung, they both were."

Henry heard her heart beat increase as she began to talk about the dreams. He walked over to Vicki, grabbed her by the hand and led her over to the couch. He pulled her down next to him and held her in his arms. She unconsciously snuggled into his embrace and he rested his head against the top of hers.

"It's never the same people, but it's always a guy and a girl. Sometimes they are older, sometimes younger. There is always talk about children. I always feel what is going on. Its kind of creepy."

"Maybe we shouldn't go out tonight. You're tired and could use some rest."

"What do you think it could be?"

"Vicki, I don't know if it could be anything." Henry said as he kissed the top of her head. "You may just need a good night's sleep."

"Well, lets get going and check out these clubs so we can get back here." Vicki said, even though she really didn't want to go anywhere, she just wanted to stay in Henry's arms, but knowing she had to work if she wanted a paycheck.

Twenty minutes later they were asking around a club called 'The Oasis'. It was a place trendy teens and young adults hung out. Gracie was apparently popular, many people had something to say about her, but everyone liked her. They found out her likes are boys, horseback riding, and hiking. Many people seemed to think she's great. They didn't really get any leads on where she could be found. No one had heard from her in days and she didn't tell anyone anything about leaving. 4 hours and 5 bars later, they were no closer than when they started.

"Vicki, come on, let's go. You need to get some sleep."

They were back at Vicki's and Henry was concerned about leaving her alone if she's not sleeping well. He didn't think anything was going on, but with their luck, he was still afraid it could be something more. Vicki convinced him she'd be fine and after a long hug and kiss on the cheek, he was gone. He waited outside her door till it was almost dawn, and then he hurried home.

* * *


	4. Old Love

I had to re-write this chapter.

Thanks to kellifer, bludtizfan, and copswife for trying ot help me figure out what's wrong.

* * *

Several days later they were not much further to solving the Gracie Brooks missing persons case. Vicki was lying in bed that evening contemplating closing it. The only leads they had were from her ex-boyfriend Gary and best friend Mariah. They said that Gracie really hated the city and couldn't wait to get out someday. The only clue they had, pointed to a runaway and nothing more. Vicki fell asleep thinking about the case.

_She looked in the mirror that evening and thought the image looking back is not what it used to be. She remembered she was attractive when she was younger; she had soft skin, big brown eyes, curly brown hair, and a lovely petite figure. The image that looked back at her showed pale wrinkly tissue-paper skin, tired eyes, and gray hair. She looked at herself and wondered how James still thought she was beautiful. She took a deep breath and looked around the room, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells. She smiled as she walked over and smelled the lilacs James picked her for her birthday and thought 'its such a shame they don't grow all year round, they must be what heaven smells like'. She heard the sound of laughter coming from the neighbors open window and thought about all the good times she and James had over the years. She thought about their children and grandchildren. She and James lived a long and wonderful life together. She couldn't imagine her life without him, but knew it was time. She went to find her husband, and when she found him, he looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes. He knew it was also time and they walked up the stairs together hand in hand. They undressed and crawled into the big oak bed. Slowly and gently they made love for the last time. Every move reminded them of falling in love and discovering that they were meant for each other. Afterwards they shared a final 'I Love You' and then they kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms, and never woke up._

Vicki woke for once, not in pain or gasping for breath, but with the haunting of feeling of a love that has lasted a lifetime.

Vicki put on her glasses and looked outside, noticing it was not yet sunset. She dressed, hurried over to Henry's and sat outside his door until he woke up. While she waited she thought about how their friendship changed since defeating Astoroth. She realized that Henry had become her best friend and instead of pushing him away, she wanted to be closer to him. The short time that she had to wait for him to wake seemed like an eternity.

* * *

Sorry everyone but I had to redo this chapter. I don't like it something is off. It's not grammar or spelling so please don't go over it with a fine tooth comb looking for every little error. There's just something that's not right.  
Reviews are appreciated, if figure out what's wrong and its not spelling or grammar...please feel free to share.


	5. Time for Bed

As soon as Henry awoke he heard a heartbeat and got up to find where it was coming from

As soon as Henry woke he heard a heartbeat and got up to find where it was coming from. Following the sound, he found Vicki sitting outside his door. She looked like she was staring off into space and she did not see him as he crouched down in front of her.

"I guess I should give you a key if your new hobby is going to be camping out in front of my door."

"Huh? What? Oh." Vicki said confused for a minute and she shook her head for a moment as if she was trying to shake away the afterthoughts of a dream.

"Come on." Henry chuckled as he stood and held out his hand for her.

She took it and stood, then followed him into his condo.

"What are you doing here? Did you have another dream?" He asked as he shut the door behind him.

She didn't answer for a minute as she walked over to the leather couch and sat down. He followed and sat down beside her. Finally after a minute that seemed to stretch on forever she took a deep breath and started.

"This one was different. It felt different. They still died, but they were old and they just died."

"Vicki, what aren't you telling me about these dreams?"

"What makes you think I'm not telling you something?"

"Victoria, you don't think that after a year of working together, that I don't know when you are hiding something."

"Maybe I'm not."

"Maybe you are." He said grinning.

"Am not." She replied mock stubbornness.

"Victoria…"

"Henry"

Knowing the playful banter must end; Henry took a good look at Vicki. She looked tired and he knew she was hiding something but decided to let it go…for now. He reached over and put his arm around her drawing her closer to his body. She leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. As he held her, one hand was idly playing with her hair, and he noticed her heartbeat slow and begin to steady.

He started thinking about the dreams she had been having and wondered if there was anything supernatural about them. She'd been having them for almost a month now and he was really starting to worry about the lack of restful sleep she was getting. Surely if they have lasted this long, they can't be normal dreams. There's also the fact that when the people in her dreams die, she feels it too. Henry began to feel guilty for letting this go this far.

He looked at her and smiled as he listened to the steady beat that indicated she was asleep. He carefully maneuvered his body so he could gather her in his arms and carry her to the bedroom without waking her. He hesitated for just a moment as he went to lay her down, saying a silent prayer that maybe someday soon he'd be laying her down under different circumstances. He laid her down then bent over to whisper softly in her ear.

"Sweet dreams princess."

He then gently kissed her cheek and as he walked away to go find a blanket to cover her, he heard her sleepy voice.

"Henry…"

He slowly turned and walked over to her. Looking down he saw her looking back at him with heavy eyes.

"Stay with me. Please."

He nodded and reached down, pulling the comforter out from under her. She smiled as she watched him remove his shirt. He heard her heartbeat speed up as he crawled in next to her and pulled the blanket up to cover them. He was tempted to take advantage of the situation as he began to smell her arousal, but in the end his conscience got the better of him. He was used to being someone who either took what he wanted or it was given freely, but did not want to do that to her. He didn't want to risk ruining what they were building, he wasn't quite sure where they were or in what direction they were headed. He put his arm around her and she curled her body into his, one arm draped across his chest and her hand moved up to tangle in his hair as she drifted back to sleep. He heard her sigh in her sleep and knew he had made the right decision…for now. He realized only time will tell if this new closeness will continue to bring them closer or if this is as good as it gets.

**End Notes:**

Alright, you have a choice here, do you want Vicki to get a goodnight's sleep and Henry find out what Vicki is hiding about the dreams another time, or do you want him to find out now? Give me a decision and I will have a new chapter up tomorrow. I really don't care one way or the other, neither will affect the outcome. One choice will include some "playtime" while the other will not and I'm not telling which is which.

In upcoming chapters there will be a few more cases as well as the conclusion to the Gracie Brooks case.

I promise if you stay will me there will be some surprises as well as a hopefully neat story about what soul mates are.

As always, reviews good or bad are appreciated.


	6. Nightmares and discoveries

Ok, so the dream won out over sleep, so here you go.

Please read with caution. Please remember that my stories write themselves and I did not intend for this to be this intense.

Vicki dreaming is in **BOLD**

* * *

Henry Fitzroy was laying in bed feeling content for the first time in many lifetimes

Henry Fitzroy was laying in bed feeling content for the first time in many lifetimes. He looked at the beautiful woman he had laying next to him. She had her hand tangled in his hair; her head was on his shoulder and facing towards him. He could feel her breath on his body and it was nearly driving him insane. As he lay there he started thinking about when they met that night at the bar and everything they had been through together. He laughed quietly to himself as he remembered the case with the zombies and how she almost staked him. She would most certainly be the death of him one day, but it would be worth it, as long as it means she stayed in his life till the end.

His thoughts strayed to the case where Vicki went under cover at the clinic. He wasn't sure what he would have done if she had stayed there long enough and the procedure was done on her and she ended up pregnant with Celluci's kid. He looked grimly at the sleeping angel next to him and realized he could never give her that. He suddenly felt very empty and then the hunger started to rise. He slowly tried to shift her away from him so he could leave and hunt. The more he thought about all he couldn't be for her, the more the beast demanded attention. He wondered whom was he kidding, he's a vampire, he could never be anything for her, he wasn't even a warm body for her to lie next to.

**The kids were fast asleep and she worriedly paced the floor. Every night it was the same, every night she would say a silent prayer that he'd get run over by a carriage and wouldn't come home. She glanced out the window, afraid that any minute he'd be coming up the walk. She hated him now. It never used to be this way, they used to be happy, and she didn't know how they ended up here. Then she saw him, and her fear caused her heart to beat rapidly in her chest.**

As he went to crawl out of the bed he heard her heartbeat begin to speed up, he looked over at her thinking maybe she was starting to wake. He watched her for a moment and realized she was still asleep. He wondered what was going on and began to worry.

**As he walked in the door she could smell the whiskey on him. That meant tonight would be particularly unpleasant. At least when he wasn't drunk, he was nice afterwards. She knew he could be vicious when he was like this. Without hesitation, he walked over to her and grabbed her by her upper arm and dragged her to the bedroom. She knew there was no use fighting him that would only make things worse. He threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her fiercely. As he unfastened his pants and reached to lift her skirt, she decided to fight back. She couldn't take another night of this**.

Henry could smell the fear on her. He began to get scared for her and tried to wake her. He shook her and called her name repeatedly but got no response Panic began to overtake him as he began to feel helpless as he continued without success to try to wake her. He sat there, tears filling his eyes as he heard her cries of pain and helplessness. His heart broke when he saw the tears leak from her still sleeping eyes.

**She unsuccessfully fought him to the end. This was the worst beating yet. She was unsuccessful at stopping him from getting what he wanted. She lay there sobbing afterwards, trying to remember the times when they loved each other and thought they would be together forever. She was lost in her thoughts and her tears as he gave a good final smack. That did it, as the back of her head hit the back of the bed. The last thing she heard before she died was an angry voice saying "STAY AWAY FROM MY MOM" and a loud crack.**

It seemed like hours had passed before she woke with a gasp and found herself in Henry's strong protective arms. She clung tightly to him and continued to cry. He held her, rocked her, stroked her hair, and whispered to her.

"Shhhh. I'm here. You're going to be ok, I'm here." He tried to whisper soothingly over and over again to her.

* * *

After a much needed break (or a drink or two), I will hopefully get the next one up tonight. I promise the next one will not be so grim.

As always reviews are welcome, good or bad. Please, review cause I'm worried about this one. Was it too much?


	7. Day at the office

I was orginally planning to include their "playtime" in this chapter, but I think it will work better a few chapters from now.

* * *

She untangled herself from his body, not really wanting to leave the comfort of his arms or the warmth of his bed. She smiled as she bent to place a kiss on the lips of the sleeping prince.

"Thank you and sweet dreams." She whispered then brushed a stray hair behind his ear.

She gathered her clothes and dressed. She left him a note saying she took the key to his condo from his key ring and hoped he wouldn't mind. She took one last look at him and reluctantly left, promising she'd be back as soon as she could.

On the cab ride to the office she couldn't help but think of last night. She remembered being so scared and he just held her for the longest time trying to comfort her. Then after what seemed like an eternity, something happened. She couldn't remember how it got started but it was incredible. Thinking about it made her blush and wish it was after sunset. She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind as she tried to mentally prepare herself for the day ahead. She had meetings with 3 potential clients. All the cases lately had been normal – cheating spouses, missing persons, theft, and until today she missed the supernatural cases. Now she hoped things would stay normal. Even though she probably would not openly admit it to anyone, she wanted to focus on another aspect of her life.

Lunchtime and Coreen bounded in with Chinese.

"So, anything good."

"Nope. Mrs. Clairemont wants to find the jewelry and silver her grandson stole. Miss Edwards is a nutcase who wants to find out if the guy she wants to marry is cheating on her, but they aren't even together, they've never even actually been on a date. Oh, I turned that one down." She said seeing the look on Coreen's face. "And Mr. Piedster wants to find out who is stealing pencils from the office supply cupboard. Another one that I turned down."

"Pencils?" Coreen had to suppress a laugh. "Isn't that kind of petty?"

"Yeah that's what I thought. So, what were you out there reading?"

"Dream books. I know you didn't ask, but I thought there could be something to them."

"And did you find anything?"

"Find anything about what?" Mike said surprising the girls as he walked in.

"Vicki's been having weird dreams and in everyone she can feel when the people are dieing."

"I was hoping you were all done with the supernatural stuff."

"Speaking of done," Vicki said in between bites, "isn't your review this week?"

"Tomorrow."

"You nervous?"

"I've been a good boy. I've got no reason to be nervous. That and Crowley isn't going to be there."

"Yay."

They shared a few more minutes of friendly conversation, laughing and carrying on and then Mike had to leave to go back to the station.

Vicki left to go shopping. The anniversary of the day she met Henry is coming up and she wanted to get him something. She thought it sounded cheesy, but meeting him changed her life. She looked everywhere and couldn't find anything that seemed just right. Finally she found herself in an antique store and saw a pocket watch with an inscription that said:

A Time for Us

She thought it was perfect and it brought back a memory from Sunday school when she was a little girl.

She bought it and hurried home to wrap it and write up the card. She went over to Henry's and left it on the bed so he would see it first thing when he woke up.

* * *

Ok, kind of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it.

Mike and Coreen were getting angry that I hadn't included them yet, so I caved and let them have some lines.

Ok, reviews are always greatly appreciated. Good ones and bad ones.


	8. Dreaming?

I'm doing a few chapters today so make sure you've read chapter 7.

* * *

_He woke and rolled over and put his arms around her. Her skin was covered in slick sweat. He didn't know if it was from the summer heat or their passionate encounter. He kissed her ear and licked down her neck. Half asleep she rolled over and tried to mold her body to his, but that was made difficult by the swell of her belly. Her hands roamed his body. She loved the feel of his muscles as they moved. His hands traveled her body as well and he found her ready for him._

_Afterwards they lay together, his hand on her stomach feeling the movements under the skin knowing any day his babies would be here._

_He whispered loving words to his angel, knowing it would most likely be the last time he said them. Things were changing and reservation had been raided. He had tried to protect her by moving them every few hours, but they had run out of hiding places. All he could do know was hope that they would take pity on her and the lives growing inside her._

_He could try fighting again, but as before he would probably not be successful. They had something they called guns and they killed his kind quickly. The people had come from the big water and tried to teach them their ways. Those who tried to hold on to tradition and the ways of his people faced a cruel death. There was a tribe a day's journey down the river, they were on good terms during times of trade, and maybe they would help to protect his family._

_He whispered to her and told her it was time to go. He then felt a blinding pain in his head._

* * *

Sorry this is so short but I felt had to end it where I did.

As always reviews are greatly appreciated, good or bad.


	9. A Time for Us

Many thanks to copswife for your help with what was supposed to be playtime and is now the flashback.

I have done multiple chapters today so please make sure you've read 7 and 8.

* * *

Henry woke with a gasp. Fear caught up with him quickly because the last time he had a dream it involved an evil mummy who wanted his life force and Vicki performed a dark ritual after stabbing him. Vicki? Where was Vicki? Fear was replaced by curiosity as he spied a little box and an envelope lying next to him. He opened the envelope and found a card that said Happy Anniversary on the front and on the inside flap was a note written in Vicki's handwriting:

Henry,

Meeting you a year ago has made the biggest difference in my life.

You forced me to do more than just live my life.

You forced me to face it and to face myself.

My life is better for knowing you.

The rest of the card read:

There is an appointed time for everything.

And there is a time for every event under heaven.

A time to give birth, and a time to die;

A time to plant, and a time to uproot what is planted.

A time to kill, and a time to heal;

A time to tear down, and a time to build up.  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;

A time to mourn, and a time to dance.  
A time to throw stones, and a time to gather stones;

A time to embrace, and a time to shun embracing.  
A time to search, and a time to give up as lost;

A time to keep, and a time to throw away.  
A time to tear apart, and a time to sew together;

A time to be silent, and a time to speak.  
A time to love, and a time to hate;

A time for war, and a time for peace.

And a time for us.

Forever yours,

Vicki

The dream long forgotten, a happy tear slipped down his face as he opened the box with trembling hands.

He saw a silver pocket watch with the moon and stars on the front and when he opened the inside his breath caught in his chest as he read the inscription.

A Time for us

He looked up and saw her standing there watching him. He didn't even hear her come in. Neither one said anything for minute. He finally got up and as he walked over to her, she admired his gorgeous body. He kissed her deeply then pulled back. Standing there forehead-to-forehead and looking into each other's eyes. Both were replaying the events of last night in their minds and hoping for a repeat tonight.

Flashback:

_It was as if there was a fire raging within them both fueled by their need to touch__and to be touched. Every kiss, every caress fueled the inferno and deepening their connection. The horror of the dream was lost, a forgotten ghost, as they found not only pleasure, but solace in one another. In this moment of togetherness, of tenderness they lay to rest the ugliness and frustrations of the past year. Their eyes locked unwilling to relinquish the other's gaze, but for a few moments where their lips met. It was as if they could see deep down into the other's soul. As together they found that peak, the climax of their lovemaking, Henry found himself surprised by the lack of desire to bite her. Instead he found her lips once more, sharing a deep kiss that was both tender and passionate. It was in that instant that they felt it, that completeness when a soul recognizes its mate. They knew this was the beginning of something special._

Henry took Vicki by the hand and led her to the bed as they prepared for a long and active night ahead.

_

* * *

_

Ok, so I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think.


	10. Exceptions

Ok, so things have changed from my original plan and this seems to be turning into a series

Ok, so things have changed from my original plan and this seems to be turning into a series. So please, stay tuned...

The next one will be titled:

Exceptions

The first chapter of it will be up either tonight or tomorrow.

Thank you to all who have reviewed and have put me as favorites and under alerts.


End file.
